


Before It All Fell Apart.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [104]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Denial, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Implied romantic USUK???, Memories, Platonic USUK - Freeform, Sibling Love, brotherly relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: After getting knocked out during a fight with France, England has another dream about the time in which he lived with America and Canada many centuries ago...





	Before It All Fell Apart.

**Author's Note:**

> The summary and title are a lot better than this oneshot, but I tried.
> 
> Historical context might be somewhat incorrect since I didn’t have enough time to research this properly, but I tried to keep it line with Hetalia’s canon as much as possible.

“Hey, England!” 

“England!”

_“Engwand!”_

_A little voice yelled from the doorway. England turned from his mountain of paperwork to see his younger brothers standing there with matching smiles on their faces. It was becoming harder and harder to tell them apart these days, with America’s loud, overbearing personality being the only way to distinguish him from his quieter, more reserved sibling._

_”I told you two to wait until I was finished, didn’t I?” He chastised, running a hand through his messy blond tresses. Whilst Canada began to mumble an apology and back away, America stubbornly held him in place. England sighed. He wasn’t getting out of this so easily, apparently._

_”But you’ve been in there for ages! And I have a question anyway.” The boy protested, folding his arms and huffing. His elder brother frowned, contemplating a way to dismiss the smaller nations without causing a temper tantrum. Eventually he resigned himself to leaving his desk and approaching his brothers._

_”Ask quickly, then. This work is very important, and I can’t afford to miss any of these deadlines.” The way the brothers’ eyes lit up made ditching his work almost worth it. Almost._

_”Well... We wanted to know, um... We wanted to know...” America trailed off, shifting sheepishly. With a look of resolve on his face, Canada stepped up to speak- very rare for an introvert like him._

_”What does ‘wanker’ mean?” England raised a bushy eyebrow, eyes wide. America twitched, possibly suppressing laughter, while Canada shrank backwards._

_”Where did you hear that?” The older nation asked slowly, concerned that someone had been corrupting his precious little colonies._

_”That man who came to visit fwom London! He said all kinds of weird stuff like ‘bollocks’ and ‘bloody’ and ‘cock’! But when bro asked him what he meant, he went all red and walked off! Tell us Engwand!” America enthused, his earlier sheepishness at asking about what he must have known was a bad word seemingly forgotten. England’s frown deepened at the boy’s flippant repetition of such words, but at the same time he had to suppress a sudden urge to smile at his brothers’ innocence._

_”You shouldn’t say words like that. Not until you’re older, at least. I’ll have to tell that man to be more careful in front of you two... Don’t repeat anything like that, alright?” He instructed the boys carefully, making sure to act as an older brother should. Of course, he knew that he was being a bit of a hypocrite, but they were children and they were innocent- he wouldn’t ruin that. Yet._

_”Eh?! But how come he could say them and not us?” America immediately protested, his stubborn nature shining through yet again. Canada, on the other hand, was already tugging on his hand to make him leave. Despite his young age, the nation seemed to understand the importance of a nation’s duty and wanted to get his brother to leave England to his work. What he didn’t know was that England actually appreciated the distraction._

_”Because he’s an adult. Now go on. I’ll make you some food when I’m done with this.” Although he didn’t really want to, England had to agree with Canada’s unspoken opinion on this one. He needed to finish his work, and then he could talk to his brothers about the intricacies of the English language. By the sounds of it, the man they were talking about was a visitor from the East side of London who had come to see them some time ago. It was probably their first taste of Cockney dialect. He wondered how much of what the guy said they’d actually understood._

_”Seriously? You’re the best, Engwand!” The little nation fortunately cheered. Little did England know that in a few centuries the idea of him making America any type of food would cause him to instinctively retch, but for now he was overjoyed to see someone liking the idea of him cooking. Canada, on the other hand, shot an uneasy glance at his brother before giving England a very well-faked smile. Luckily, the older nation didn’t notice anything unfavourable about his reaction._

“England!” A rough shaking startled England from his sleep, and he jerked upright with a fist raised to hit whoever had roused him. 

A certain blond American glared back at him, glasses glinting in the light. By the looks of it, they were in the meeting hall after a G8 meeting. Shaking off his embarrassment at falling asleep during the meeting yet again (was this the third time? Or the fourth?), he returned the gesture.

“Geez, I’ve never seen you get thrashed so hard in a fight. That was hilarious!” The American exclaimed to England’s surprise, his glare dissolving into a grin as he waved his phone in the blond’s face. Irritably he snatched it out of America’s grasp to find a video of him and France in a fight he had no recollection of.

Then it came back to him. 

The fight had been brutal, intense and very physical. He couldn’t quite remember how it started, but it was probably that frog-faced bastard who started it. Apparently he’d been knocked out, which he later saw in the video. But rather than France, it was actually Germany who delivered the final punch on both of them. Seemingly that was his new method of breaking up their scuffles in the meeting room.

Groaning, England shoved the phone back into America’s eagerly awaiting hands and leant back in his chair. 

“Damn Kraut... And damn that bloody wanker France as well.” He muttered. America smirked, stepping back to allow England to get out of his chair. Strangely enough, he’d been rather close to said chair. Perhaps that glare he’d seen earlier was actually... concern?

No way. That was ridiculous.

“Hey, remember when I didn’t know what your English swear words were?” He asked fondly, starting to laugh but then letting it fall short as the painful memories of events which drove them apart after those early days got in the way.

“Yes. I do.” England replied quietly, experiencing the same pain. Maybe someday they could properly put it all behind them. But for now... Things probably would never be the same again, would they?

He wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

**Author's Note:**

> The last line could apply to either America or England, so I didn’t specify which.
> 
> Since I ship USUK romantically, it was nice to write it platonically/brotherly for once as it’s like taking a look at how people who don’t ship USUK see their relationship. Actually, I believed that America and England were brothers and USUK was incest until someone I was debating this with gave me an essay-like explanation as to why they’re not. At the same time, I believed that Spamano was incest and shipped Gerita platonically, with Giripan being my only ship (weird...). 
> 
> Now I recognise that every Hetalia pairing is incest so you just have to look past that if you’re going to ship anything at all. Because of this, I probably ship too many pairings ;;; ((I ship most pairings except ones involving Russia, Swissliech, Itacest, the pedophilia pairings and a few others)).
> 
> Okay, mini rant over!~
> 
> I’d recommend any of this if you’re into Hetalia, especially We’ll Meet Again if you like USUK (this is why I ship USUK and Gerita- I already shipped Spamano by the time I discovered Besamé Mucho however): https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2348750/George-deValier 
> 
> Prompt- Americans and Britishians not understanding each other.
> 
> I added Canada because I love him.
> 
> Original Number- 217.


End file.
